Dancing Queen
by birdbwainz
Summary: ok this is my first fic, so be nice not meaness is ALLOWED tenten is pissed, geez, what has neji done now? find out includes:neji being irrational hanabi wanting her eyes gouged out & MORE! CRAP I 4GOT THE DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN STOP STALKING ME LAWYERS!


I think I will do something original*insert sarcasm* just kidding I'll do something completely unoriginal that everyone has read before for every couple you can think of yay!

**An this is my first story so feel free to flame I don't get offended easily and if you do manage to offend me, I tip my hat to you.**

~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~.:.~

**(AN I love typing these (look up) things)**

TenTen was pissed.

_That damn hypocrite_ she thought as she stomped to the Hyuga complex. _If I'm just ten minutes late he gets all "you are wasting valuable training time". And then he has the nerve to make me wait three goddamn hours for him to show up. UNFORGIVABLE! _

Yes, TenTen was pissed.

Residents of uptown Konaha watched her march towards said complex. It took a lot to make this kunoichi angry, everybody knew that. Even when Sakura and Ino forced her to wear, as tenten called it, "war paint" she was only mildly annoyed.

So what could make her so angry?

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

**(AN ooh another one)**

By now TenTen had arrived on the hyuga's doorstep. She rang the doorbell. When she did not get an immediate answer she rang it again. One, two, three more times. _That bastard. I walk all the way over here and he makes me wait AGAIN? I mean seriously, how many people live here?_ Now TenTen, being in the cheery mood she was, barged into his house. Unfortunately forneji she knew where his room was from previous visits. As she got closer to his door she heard the weirdest thing: music.

She tiptoed to his room, all anger forgot, it's place taken by curiosity. She peeked in his room to see where the music was coming from.

What she saw shocked her, heck it shocked _me_ and I'm the author here.

Hyuga neji, the hyuga neji, stoic, emotionless genius that we all know and love, was in front of a small TV (AN yes I know that they probably don't have those but just roll with it) playing DDR. _Wait he blew me off for THIS? _Now she was amused. She sneaked up behind him and whispered in his ear, "forgetting something?" neji jumped three feet in the air, causing TenTen to giggle like a small child. Neji glared at her "don't do that" he said. "awe is widdle baby neji-kun scared?" TenTen cooed.

"No" Neji said still glaring.

"yes" said TenTen, smirking at him.

"no" said neji as he thought, _Hey _I'M_ the one who smirks, not her. She is enjoying this way too much. _

This childish argument went on for about six more minutes, until tententurned her focus to the game on the television screen. She looked at his scores and raised her eyebrows at neji. "is that the best you can do?" she asked. Neji scoffed, " as you can do better".

TenTen's eyebrows narrowed, "is that a challenge, hyuga?" Neji could hear the malice in her voice, but being as close as they were, he chose to ignore it. "Maybe it is"

TenTen smiled now, not a smirk but a real smile, and pushed neji off the mat. "watch and learn" she selected a song and set the difficulty for expert. That's_ impossible, no way she can even _finish _that song, much less do well on it. _Neji thought to himself.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

tenten's left foot held a long note while her right carried out a series of actions so complex, not even the

sharingan copy it (sorry you uchiha bastards). Neji just watched in awe.

_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

Now tenten was using all four of her limbs.

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

Now Neji watched this screen. As she hit each arrow perfectly, various phrases flashed across the screen, all the while her combo number grew at an alarming rate.

**AWESOME**

**PERFECT**

**WOW **

**THATS HOT**

**NICE MOVES**

**AMAZING!**

**YOU'RE SMOKING**

**MARRY ME**

neji didn't particularly like someone telling tenten to marry her, even if it was only a video game. As the series of words flashed across the screen, that last phrase jumped out at, and he got angrier and angrier each time.

For no reason a reasonable person could understand, neji suddenly grabbed tenten's wrist and spun her around.

Tenten gasped when out of nowhere he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. She stiffened, but then slowly relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke away and smirked at her shocked expression. "w-wh-what was that for? She asked.

He turned slightly red as he explained his reasons, which now seemed slightly less logical as the TV was now saying

**BOO**

**YOU CALL THIS DANCING?**

**DANCE ALREADY**

**THATS AWEFUL**

finally ending in

**SONG FAILED**

TenTen saw the TV stop the song prematurely and laughed "yeah right." she said with a hint of humor "you just didn't want me to get a good score"

neji used the mature response and said "hn. Shut up"

she glared at him, but her eyes were full of laughter. "make me."

he glared back and asked "is that a challenge, TenTen?"

she grinned and replied **(an you know where this is going so you don't have to finish it)** "so what it is?"

he kissed her again, glad for a reason to do it again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, also glad to have a reason to continue kissing.

Just then Hanabi walked in. "neji it's time or- HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE OH MY GOD IM FUCKING BLIND SOMEBODY, ANYBODY GOUGE OUT MY EYES FOR I HAVE HAD THE MOST HORRIBLE IMAGE BURNED INTO MY RETINAS!"

and she proceeded to run out of the room shrieking, and searching for someone to remove her enhanced eyes.

Neji smirked, midkiss. TenTen leaned back and sighed. :you enjoyed that way too much" shaking her head slowly back and forth.

He looked down at her with what only she could recognize as a happy expression on his face, and seriously said "but not as much as this," as he pushed her against the wall and continued their make-out session.

**END**

**YAY I'm done writing my first fanfic! please review, I don't care if you think badly or not just say what you think. Oh and rate 1-10. 10 being the best and 1 the worst.**


End file.
